Tsubaki guerrera de cristal
by princess ruu
Summary: Bien este es mi primer fanfic y es sobre duro de matar. Es antes y durante el incidente del Nakatomi Plaza. Tsubaki es una joven que vive en japon y es adoptada. Su familia la maltrata constantemente y cundo conoce a Hans Gruber su vida cambia.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, es sobre duro de matar o die hard. La historia seria M por violencia explicita, es muy triste para que un niño lo lea y hay cosas sugestivas. Estan advertidos.

Bueno mi historia trata sobre Hans Gruber y una joven totalmente inventada por mi .

Todo esta contado desde el punto de vista de esta joven que se llama Tsubaki y vive con su familia adoptiva en Japon, donde no es feliz. Su vida cambia cuando conoce a Hans.

Tsubaki: Guerrera de porcelana (Tsubaki no jiki no senshi)

Capitulo 1 el amanecer de la camelias (Tsubaki no yoake)

Tsubaki despertó eran las 6 AM un dia común, como cualquier otro pensó.

Hacia 15 años que vivía con la familia Suzuki. La habían adoptado siendo tan solo un bebe .

Tsubaki significaba camelia , un nombre bastante apropiado siendo ella una joven muy hermosa de cabellos castaños , ojos marrones , piel blanca y pestañas largas .

Sin embargo su vida no era tan hermosa como su aspecto .

Su familia la maltrataba física y psicológicamente esto ocurrio durante toda su vida . Vivia en un pequeño cuarto que era un armario .

Lo único que sabia era que sus padres habían murto en un accidente automovilístico en Japon.

Tsubaki no era japonesa. Algo que Ran siempre le remarcaba.

En Japon la adopción no era bien vista y entonces ¿Por qué la adoptaron? – Pensaba siempre.

Ambas iban a la misma escuela y ahí no era mejor a Tsubaki Suzuki la molestaban siempre, Ran fomentaba eso. De hecho Ran y su familia festejaban cada maltrato.

No tenía ni un amigo, nadie cerca y este año iba a ser igual a todos-pensó.

La única persona que le ayudaba a no terminar enloqueciendo o a quitase la vida era su amigo Kaoru Ishinomori.

Era un joven japonés de aspecto delgado y tímido, lucia como un emo, tenía un flequillo de costado, tapando su ojo y cuando no usaba su uniforme su ropa era siempre negra.

Tsubaki había conocido a Kaouru a los 5 años y se volvieron los mejores amigos, recordó que ella estaba llorando porque unos chicos y Ran la estuvieron molestando. Kaoru se acercó y quiso ser su amigo, hasta le ofreció sus golosinas.

El entendía lo que ella sufría. También lo molestaban en la escuela por ser diferente y por no ser como el resto al no discriminar a su amiga.

En su casa no era mejor, porque su familia lo consideraba la oveja negra y no le tenían mucho aprecio. Tampoco quería a Tsubaki por ser "mala influencia".

Se escucharon golpes en el armario.

-despiértate holgazana- dijo una voz, era Ume , su madre adoptiva.- despiértate ya – le dijo con su característico tono impaciente.

Todos los días era igual, levantarse, vestirse, y luego de peinarse a Ran le daban el desayuno, arroz, sopa de miso, pescado al grill y un huevo. Pero para Tsubaki solo arroz mal preparado tan duro como el corazón de su familia.

Por su puesto que sus padres comían lo mismo que Ran y antes que Tsubaki, quien debía comer solo lo que ellos le dijeran y tenía prohibido tocar cualquier cosa, especialmente sus objetos personales.

Aun recordó el último incidente, a Ran le habían regalado una muñeca de porcelana, era de cabellos negros, con un vestido de seda rosa y los ojos tan celestes como el cielo. Tsubaki tenía prohibido tocarla.

Ran se regodeaba y burlaba de ella hasta que comenzaron a pelear y a forcejear, la delicada muñeca cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos y ahí comenzaron los gritos. Solo había sido un accidente, en la pelea la muñeca se soltó de los brazos de Ran y yacía totalmente destrozada, mientras ella lloraba a los gritos.

Ume zarandeo violentamente a Tsubaki y le pego una tremenda cachetada. Acto seguido su padre, Kai le tiro de su cabello y la encerró afuera, donde comenzó a llover.

¡A ver si con eso aprendes mocosa malcriada! – le grito su padre.

-¡Tsubaki, mocosa, sal de ahí, no me hagas entrar a ese chiquero o veras!- la voz chillona de su madre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Eran las 6: 45 de la mañana, Tsubaki se apresuró a ponerse su uniforme y fue al baño a asearse.

-¡Por fin te dignas a salir, quien te crees que eres! – le recrimino Kai.

Ran le dijo -al fin sales niña tonta. Y era así todos los días.

Mientras observaba a su familia desayunar Tsubaki contemplo su uniforme. Era un uniforme viejo estaba raído y arratonado. Todos se burlaban de ella por eso.

La llamaban fracasada, pobretona, le escribían insultos, ensuciaban su cabello con tierra.

Ume llamo a Tsubaki.

\- Tu desayuno- le dijo – era arroz frio mal preparado y duro.

Era casi el final de las clases pensó Tsubaki ya casi terminaba el bachiller primario y era opcional como en todo Japón que pudiera seguir bachiller secundario hasta los 18 años.

Ume y Kai querían que Ran siguiera y se convirtiera en una profesional, a pesar de ser una alumna promedio, mientras que Tsubaki aunque era brillante no podía cometer ningún desliz.

Si haces alguna estupidez, no solo no iras al bachiller secundario, sino que te quedaras aquí y viviras peor de lo que vives- le gritaba Kai.

Tsubaki deseaba poder cumplir los 18 y largarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, aunque no sabia bien que podía hacer. Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin apoyo.

Su sentido del honor le impedía irse a vivir con su abuelo paterno ,quizás la única persona además de Kaouru que realmente la quizo.


	2. Abuelo ( sofu)

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, es sobre duro de matar o die hard. La historia seria M por violencia explicita, es muy triste para que un niño lo lea y hay cosas sugestivas. Estan advertidos.

Bueno mi historia trata sobre Hans Gruber y una joven totalmente inventada por mi .

Todo esta contado desde el punto de vista de esta joven que se llama Tsubaki y vive con su familia adoptiva en Japon, donde no es feliz. Su vida cambia cuando conoce a Hans.

Tsubaki: Guerrera de porcelana (Tsubaki no jiki no senshi)

Capitulo 1 el amanecer de la camelias (Tsubaki no yoake)

Tsubaki despertó eran las 6 AM un dia común, como cualquier otro pensó.

Hacia 15 años que vivía con la familia Suzuki. La habían adoptado siendo tan solo un bebe .

Tsubaki significaba camelia , un nombre bastante apropiado siendo ella una joven muy hermosa de cabellos castaños , ojos marrones , piel blanca y pestañas largas .

Sin embargo su vida no era tan hermosa como su aspecto .

Su familia la maltrataba física y psicológicamente esto ocurrio durante toda su vida . Vivia en un pequeño cuarto que era un armario .

Lo único que sabia era que sus padres habían murto en un accidente automovilístico en Japon.

Tsubaki no era japonesa. Algo que Ran siempre le remarcaba.

En Japon la adopción no era bien vista y entonces ¿Por qué la adoptaron? – Pensaba siempre.

Ambas iban a la misma escuela y ahí no era mejor a Tsubaki Suzuki la molestaban siempre, Ran fomentaba eso. De hecho Ran y su familia festejaban cada maltrato.

No tenía ni un amigo, nadie cerca y este año iba a ser igual a todos-pensó.

La única persona que le ayudaba a no terminar enloqueciendo o a quitase la vida era su amigo Kaoru Ishinomori.

Era un joven japonés de aspecto delgado y tímido, lucia como un emo, tenía un flequillo de costado, tapando su ojo y cuando no usaba su uniforme su ropa era siempre negra.

Tsubaki había conocido a Kaouru a los 5 años y se volvieron los mejores amigos, recordó que ella estaba llorando porque unos chicos y Ran la estuvieron molestando. Kaoru se acercó y quiso ser su amigo, hasta le ofreció sus golosinas.

El entendía lo que ella sufría. También lo molestaban en la escuela por ser diferente y por no ser como el resto al no discriminar a su amiga.

En su casa no era mejor, porque su familia lo consideraba la oveja negra y no le tenían mucho aprecio. Tampoco quería a Tsubaki por ser "mala influencia".

Se escucharon golpes en el armario.

-despiértate holgazana- dijo una voz, era Ume , su madre adoptiva.- despiértate ya – le dijo con su característico tono impaciente.

Todos los días era igual, levantarse, vestirse, y luego de peinarse a Ran le daban el desayuno, arroz, sopa de miso, pescado al grill y un huevo. Pero para Tsubaki solo arroz mal preparado tan duro como el corazón de su familia.

Por su puesto que sus padres comían lo mismo que Ran y antes que Tsubaki, quien debía comer solo lo que ellos le dijeran y tenía prohibido tocar cualquier cosa, especialmente sus objetos personales.

Aun recordó el último incidente, a Ran le habían regalado una muñeca de porcelana, era de cabellos negros, con un vestido de seda rosa y los ojos tan celestes como el cielo. Tsubaki tenía prohibido tocarla.

Ran se regodeaba y burlaba de ella hasta que comenzaron a pelear y a forcejear, la delicada muñeca cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos y ahí comenzaron los gritos. Solo había sido un accidente, en la pelea la muñeca se soltó de los brazos de Ran y yacía totalmente destrozada, mientras ella lloraba a los gritos.

Ume zarandeo violentamente a Tsubaki y le pego una tremenda cachetada. Acto seguido su padre, Kai le tiro de su cabello y la encerró afuera, donde comenzó a llover.

¡A ver si con eso aprendes mocosa malcriada! – le grito su padre.

-¡Tsubaki, mocosa, sal de ahí, no me hagas entrar a ese chiquero o veras!- la voz chillona de su madre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Eran las 6: 45 de la mañana, Tsubaki se apresuró a ponerse su uniforme y fue al baño a asearse.

-¡Por fin te dignas a salir, quien te crees que eres! – le recrimino Kai.

Ran le dijo -al fin sales niña tonta. Y era así todos los días.

Mientras observaba a su familia desayunar Tsubaki contemplo su uniforme. Era un uniforme viejo estaba raído y arratonado. Todos se burlaban de ella por eso.

La llamaban fracasada, pobretona, le escribían insultos, ensuciaban su cabello con tierra.

Ume llamo a Tsubaki.

\- Tu desayuno- le dijo – era arroz frio mal preparado y duro.

Era casi el final de las clases pensó Tsubaki ya casi terminaba el bachiller primario y era opcional como en todo Japón que pudiera seguir bachiller secundario hasta los 18 años.

Ume y Kai querían que Ran siguiera y se convirtiera en una profesional, a pesar de ser una alumna promedio, mientras que Tsubaki aunque era brillante no podía cometer ningún desliz.

Si haces alguna estupidez, no solo no iras al bachiller secundario, sino que te quedaras aquí y viviras peor de lo que vives- le gritaba Kai.

Tsubaki deseaba poder cumplir los 18 y largarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible, aunque no sabia bien que podía hacer. Sin trabajo, sin dinero, sin apoyo.

Su sentido del honor le impedía irse a vivir con su abuelo paterno ,quizás la única persona además de Kaouru que realmente la quizo.


End file.
